Outworld High
by xXSlasherXx
Summary: (Rewrite.) A school built in Outworld, a new generation, and a new threat that will bring almost every world down to its knees. Good and evil will be forced to work together in, and two different generations will fight side by side in order to overthrow this evil. Their first year at Outworld High has begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Session 1: First Period**

Millicent's already growing apprehension spread through her chest like a flesh-eating virus as she approached the tall iron gates of the Outworld Academy. As if knowing of her presence, the gates slowly opened to the courtyard. The gates opening on their own made Millicent feel some sort of chillingly inviting aura despite her knowing it was merely the motion sensors in the gates that caused them to open. Before she got any strange looks for just standing there in front of the open gates like a clueless moron, Millicent strode into the courtyard, her fingers nervously wrapping around the straps of the leather knapsack on her back. The courtyard was full of other Outworld teens who would become her classmates once they all walked through the handsome large oak doors of the school's entrance. Looking around, Millicent saw all of the other students laughing, conversing, and exchanging jokes with one another. Seeing as how she had no friends she knew that she was going to be on her own for the first day — and possibly the entire school-year.

The Outworld Academy had been established three years ago by Emperor Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung. The school was created for future generations of Outworld warriors to train, receive knowledge from experienced warriors, and enhance their fighting skills. Those kinds of things. All of the subjects that were mandatory for future Outworld soldiers to learn were divided into classes. Each school-year consisted of four semesters, and within each semester the students would be scheduled for six of the classes they will need positive grades for in order to graduate. The amount of time that a student spends in OA depends on their progress. Should they meet the requirements needed in order to graduate at the end of the year they leave the school and become registered members of Shao Kahn's army; students who don't receive good enough credits, however, are made to attend the another year at the school until they show better potential at becoming part of Outworld's forces.

Millicent sat down at the fountain in the middle of the courtyard. Class wouldn't start for another half-hour, so Millicent decided to use the time to go over the classes on her schedule. She pulled the golden sheet of paper out of her knapsack and looked at the classes.

Schedule

Physical Combat - Room 202

Sorcery - Room 314

Tracking - Room 216

Outworld History - Room 300

Assassination - Building C

Lunch Period

Weaponry - Room 246

Millicent sighed and looked back at the large stone building. This was where she was going to be spending more than half of her time for the next year. The school-year officially began in the middle of January and would end in early December, each semester lasting three months. And so Millicent sat here on this cool winter day, looking around at the other students and feeling intimidated by the large building that was the Outworld Academy.

Intimidation.

One of the very things that a Tarkatan princess should not feel in any situation, according to her father. She was the daughter of Baraka, leader of the Tarkata, and Mileena, the half-Tarkatan daughter of Shao Kahn, Millicent's grandfather. Shao Kahn had arranged for Mileena and Baraka to be married fifteen years ago, just out of hope that he would have better control of Baraka's army with him as a son-in-law. Despite their outraged objections, the two agreed to become husband and wife and later had Millicent. What shocked both Mileena and Baraka on the day of Millicent's birth was that her mouth was void of any jagged teeth; her jaw wasn't gruesomely contorted in any way. She, to put it simply, had the face of a human.

At that moment, Millena and Baraka recalled the fact that Mileena had been cloned from the Edenian princess Kitana. It was possible that some of her genes passed through Mileena and into Millicent, thus explaining her human appearance. Though she still had the orange, catlike eyes and the signature arm-blades of a Tarkatan, her personality was far different from the rest of her kin: rather than being a savage beast with a hunger for blood and war, Millicent was humbly shy, withdrawn, and preferred quiet places with serene atmospheres…a slap in the face to the vicious image of the femme fatale that Baraka had of his daughter becoming.

The loud gong of the bell in the highest tower of the school floated down from through the air and through the ears of the students.

Millicent blinked.

Had it been thirty minutes already? Just how deep in thought was she?

At the school entrance, the large oak doors slowly opened to the grand-hall. The students went silent as they gathered up their things and began to walk towards the entrance.

Millicent hastily put her arms through the straps of her knapsack and followed the other students into the grand hall. Within the throng of students, a buzz of excited conversations hummed through the grand hall. The stone walls and marble floor added to exquisite design of the outside of the school. Millicent looked back and saw a large painting of the headmaster of the school, Shang Tsung. The throng of students soon began to break and all of the students walked off into different directions to their classes.

Millicent hoped that she wouldn't have any kind of trouble finding her classroom. She broke away from the group and walked down the corridor along the row of lockers. After twenty minutes, she found her destination at the end of the corridor, a wooden door with the number 202 on its window. Millicent inhaled as she put her hand on the doorknob.

Here goes.

Millcent stepped through the door and into a large room that resembled a dojo. The walls were off-white and had posters of dragons with Japanese kanji on the walls. Millicent walked across the wooden floor and took in the nearly-bare, but comforting, room. She smelled incense burning. She looked down and saw the blond-haired man sitting cross-legged, his eyes closed and his hands clapped together.

He was in meditation.

In front of him was an incense-holder decorated at the sides with golden dragons, smoke floating out of the diamond-shaped holes.

Millicent coughed as she walked over to the man. "Uh…excuse me…?"

The man put his fingers to his lips. "Shhhh…"

Millicent inclined her head in confusion.

"So you're the first to arrive?" he spoke without opening his eyes. "I warn you, don't think that just because this is your first day that this is going to be a cakewalk."

Millicent fidgeted nervously. "I-I don't…really."

"Hm," was his reply. "I am Kobra, and I shall be your physical combat teacher for this semester." He opened his eyes. "Ah, you must be Millicent. Your parents informed me that you would be in my class."

"Oh, did they?" Millicent felt embarrassed at hearing that.

"They did. But don't expect special treatment."

Millicent began to feel a little uncomfortable. Did he think she expected to be pampered in the school just because he knew who her parents were? Soon the other students entered the class room. Kobra took the time to introduce himself and then immediately got down to business as to how the class was going to go down. He wanted to see the fighting skills of the students and evaluate where they needed improvement, so he broke the students into pairs and had them spar in the center of the room while the rest of the class watched. After two pairs of students sparred and one of the pairs ended up overpowering the other, Kobra called Millicent up.

Oh boy, Millicent thought as she walked up to Kobra to the center of the dojo. Kobra turned and looked back at the group of students.

"Annnd…you. Gitaro. Come up," Kobra ordered.

Millicent watched as the tall shirtless boy with four large, muscular arms and a great pair of batwings protruding from his back came walking over. The boy grinned as he approached Millicent and Kobra.

"Now, you two, show me what you've both got," Kobra said as he walked out of the way.

Gitaro faced Millicent and licked his lips. "Well now, I get the pretty little Tarkatan girl as my sparring partner. Aren't I lucky?"

Millicent blushed but fought to keep her face solemn. "I…thank you…?"

"Less talking," Kobra interjected. "More sparring."

Gitaro grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Alrighty then. Let's have some fun."

Millicent backed away. Her arm-blades slid out of her forearms. The boy was large, and she could tell from his four arms that he was Shokan, but the batwings also indicated that he was mixed with vampire genes. Millicent concluded that he was most likely a hybrid of some sort.

"I'm ready when you are," Millicent replied.

Gitaro growled seductively and let his fangs slide out of his gums. "Let's do it."

Gitaro lunged forward and balled his upper-right arm into a fist. He swung at Millicent, who immediately leapt up into the air, dodging his fist. While in the air Millicent used the opening to kick Gitaro in his chin, sending him toppling onto his back. The rest of the class let out sounds of amusement. Kobra himself was impressed by Millicent's swift movement.

Not wanting to look like a weakling, Gitaro used his bottom two arms to push himself back up into his standing position.

He rubbed his chin. "Not bad, cutie."

Millicent raised her right arm-blade. "My name isn't _cutie. _It's Millicent. Now, are you going to flirt with me or are you going to fight me?"

Millicent was becoming pumped from the adrenaline of the fight. She felt her Tarkatan nature taking her over. The other students soon began to whisper into each others' ears who they would put their money on. Kobra folded his arms, silently eager to see who would have the upper hand in the spar.

Millicent most certainly didn't walk into the school expecting to have this much attention on her first day. But then again, it's not like this was a schoolyard fight; it was part of the class. But Millicent couldn't help but feel that the other kids thought of her and Gitaro's spar as a form of entertainment.

"Alright then, Milly," Gitaro playfully taunted, "guess I shouldn't hold back with you. Ready or not, here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

**Session 2: The Sorcery Teacher**

Millicent sharply took in a surprised gasp when Gitaro leapt into the air and gracefully swung his leg at her head. Millicent ducked and leapt back a few feet. For a big guy, this Gitaro guy certainly moved fast.

Gitaro showed no sign of relenting, and soon his bat wings were flapping, sending him flying through the air directly at Millicent. Fangs bared, Gitaro let out an inhuman hiss as he zoomed towards her, all four of his arms outstretched. The gears in Millicent's mind went into overload as she tried to think of a way to dodge Gitaro's thick torso _and_ his four muscular arms. With Gitaro approaching, she was running out of time.

Swifly, Millicent bent backwards just as Gitaro had reached her. She forced her spine back towards the floor until the backs of her hands were touching the floor. Gitaro flew past Millicent's front and towards the wall. He let out a "Whoa!" of surprise and shoved the four palms of his hands out in front of him to steady the impact. Millicent immediately recovered and hopped back into her standing position.

The spectators let out more sounds of enthusiasm; Kobra thoughtfully rubbed his chin as he watched.

Gitaro hopped back onto the floor. "Hm, flexible, aren't we?"

Millicent didn't bother to reply. She ran towards him, leapt up into the air and positioned her left arm-blade out in front of her, pointed directly at Gitaro's chest. Gitaro smirked and used his upper two hands to easily clap together and hold the blade in place just as the tip was inches away from his sternum. Using his bottom two arms, he grabbed Millicent into a tight bear-hug. Millicent gasped as she felt her waist being squeezed and the air being forced up out of her windpipe.

Gitaro sadistically giggled as he tightened his grip on her. "You've got such a slim body…heh. So easy to break…"

"Enough," Kobra spoke before walking up to the pair. "Very impressive. Both of you."

Gitaro dropped Millicent. She stumbled on her feet for a few seconds before standing up straight and attempting to realign her spine. She let out a soft groan.

"The two of you are quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat," Kobra complimented, giving an odd little half-smile that he hadn't given any of the previous sparring duos. "I have a feeling that you'll both excel within this semester."

Gitaro grinned widely. "Thanks, Teach."

Millicent gave a weak smile. Her lower back was still sore from Gitaro's bear-hug. Despite her discomfort, she couldn't help but feel a little flattered at Kobra giving both her and Gitaro praise for their intense spar. Praise that that none of the other sparring pairs had received. Millicent could feel some of the other students glowering at her; Gitaro either didn't notice the glares of the others or he just wasn't bothered by them.

He looked down at Millicent and flashed her a fangless smile. "You were amazing, sweetheart. We must get together and do this again sometime."

Millicent slowly stepped away from Gitaro with a look of discomfort on her face. From the way he was speaking one might have thought that he believed that he and Millicent had just slept together rather than sparred.

Wanting to turn her attention away from Gitaro, Millicent turned to Kobra. "Thank you for your praise, sir. I hope I meet up to your expectations."

"Just call me Kobra," he said, and then turned back to the other students. "Okay! Next pair!"

* * *

By the time the final two students finished sparring, the bell that signaled that it was time to change classes rang.

"Class dismissed," Kobra said as the class began to file out of the dojo. "Tomorrow we get started on evasion!"

Evasion. Millicent had practiced evasion with Baraka since she was eleven. Evasion would be a walk in the park for her, not that she was trying to sound cocky.

The sorcery class was located on the second floor of the school. Millicent easily found it. A strange odor struck her nostrils. It was tart and smelled faintly of copper — no…it smelled more like…blood?

Millicent nervously patted down her blue sleeveless turtleneck, straightened her black plaid skirt, and looked around the dim classroom for a seat. The walls and floor of the room consisted of thick gray cobblestones. There were ten rectangular desks divided side by side into two rows of five. The tables each had two stools; each table had seats for two students. All of the other seats were filled with chatting students, except for the first desk of the right row.

Seated at the table was a girl with black wavy hair that fell down her back. She was dressed in a white short-sleeved button shirt that revealed her stomach, a black dress-tie tied loosely around her neck, a black miniskirt and a pair of black boots. She was a stunningly beautiful girl, Millicent observed. She couldn't help but wonder why the boys in the classroom weren't lining up to sit with her.

Millicent gripped the strap of her knapsack and walked to the desk where the girl was seated. The girl was occupied with studying her face in a black compact mirror.

As though she didn't want the girl to notice her presence, Millicent slowly slid onto the stool. The girl glanced out of the corner of her eye at Millicent and then went back to her mirror for a few more seconds before snapping it shut.

Millicent tried to keep her attention on the surroundings rather than the girl, but her eyes kept drifting back to her every few seconds.

Millicent cleared her throat and concluded that if she was going to be sharing this desk with this girl for the next semester this suffocating silence was going to have to go.

"Uh…so…" Millicent yanked nervously on her turtleneck. "I'm Millicent."

"I know," the girl said matter-of-factly without looking at her.

Millicent blinked. "You do?"

The girl nodded. "Our parents know each other. You're Baraka and Mileena's daughter, right?"

"Yes." Millicent was surprised that this alluring girl knew about her.

The girl ran her hand through her hair as she turned to Millicent. "I'm Shan Tsuné. My father is Shang Tsung, the headmaster of this school. He serves under Shao Kahn alongside your mother and father."

"Ah." Millicent nodded. "Shang Tsung. I know of him. I've seen him from time to time at my grandfather's palace."

Shan Tsuné raised an eyebrow. "Your grandfather?"

"Oh, I mean Shao Kahn," she replied. "My mother is Shao Kahn's adopted daughter, so that makes me his granddaughter through adoption."

"Oh, right. I forgot about your mother's connection to the emperor."

Millicent was glad the two of them were engaging in conversation. It was even more refreshing to know that their parents knew each other. Of course Millicent didn't think that just because their parents worked together that that automatically meant she and Shan Tsuné should be friends, but she hoped that they would at least be potential acquaintances.

At that moment the final bell rang, and a circular green portal appeared out of nowhere at the front of the classroom. The students gasped in awe while Shan Tsuné just gazed at the portal, not fazed in any way. Out of the portal walked a pale bald man.

Shan Tsuné let out a low groan. "Not this baboon."

"You know him?" Millicent asked.

Shan Tsuné turned to her. "He's my father's—"

"Alright, settle down, everyone, settle down," the man calmly ordered. "I am Quan Chi. Your sorcery teacher."

The entire class let out astonished gasps, including Millicent.

"_The _Quan Chi?" she hissed.

"_The _Quan Chi," Shan Tsuné sullenly responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Session 3: Shan Tsuné's Skills**

Millicent would have been bouncing giddily on the balls of her feet had she not been sitting on a stool. Quan Chi was going to be teaching them sorcery; THE Quan Chi. Then entire class was doing backflips and somersaults in their heads. All except Shan Tsuné, who was impatiently drumming her nails against the surface of the desk, hoping the star-struck reaction of the class learning that Quan Chi would be teaching them would soon blow over. But from the way that the others were excitedly hissing to each other she could tell that the admiration and ecstatic disbelief weren'tt going anywhere.

Sighing, Shan Tsuné propped her elbows on the table and waited for the rest of the class to stop gushing over Quan Chi.

"Please, please, everyone just settle down." Quan Chi's voice was somewhat haughty. He knew that the students were excited to have him as their teacher. The boys were grinning widely and their girls were staring dreamily. And then his eyes fell upon Shan Tsuné. He mentally gasped in surprise. The child of his ally was in his class. She was _his _student.

Grinning, he walked over to the desk and put his hand on her shoulder. "Well, Shan Tsuné, what a pleasant surprise it is to have you in my class."

A wrinkle formed on the bridge of her nose. "Yes…what a pleasant surprise."

Quan Chi could hear the disdain in her voice, and it only caused his smirk to spread further. "I expect good things from you. You are after all the daughter of Outworld's most skilled sorcerer."

Shan Tsuné brushed her black hair behind her ear and put a visibly sour smile onto her face. "I'm sure he would just love to hear you say that."

"Couldn't agree with you more, child," he replied.

The entire class watched the exchange of words between Quan Chi and Shan Tsuné, stunned that they both knew each other. Millicent wasn't all that surprised. After all, as Shan Tsuné had said, their parents were connected through their loyalty to Shao Kahn. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were two of his best men; it should have been no surprise that Shan Tsuné was at least acquainted with Quan Chi.

"Now…" Quan Chi walked back to the desk at the front of the classroom, "onto our first sorcery lesson."

Quan Chi snapped his fingers and in a flash of green a black cauldron appeared in the middle of each of the desks. Some of the students let out startled gasps while most weren't even fazed in the least.

"Now for this lesson you will have to know how to identify and where to find Arnon Root. Who can tell me what that is?"

Several hands went into the air, including Millicent's. Shan Tsuné kept her arms folded across her chest and turned her attention to the outside of the classroom's window, clearly in no way interested in Quan Chi's lesson.

Quan Chi pointed at Millicent. "Yes, you."

"Arnon Root is the main ingredient for many of Outworld's most lethal poisons," she answered.

"Correct!" Quan Chi replied, smiling. "Yes. When brewed together just right with the correct ingredients Arnon Root produces the ingredient most significant for creating Raven's Brew, a poison that can kill its drinker in a mere ten seconds."

While most of the class let out sounds of amazement, Shan Tsuné turned to Millicent with her eyebrows raised. This girl must really know her potions, she thought. From the way she casually answered the question one could say that she had been studying this kind of thing before she entered this school.

"Which brings us to your first assignment," Quan Chi continued. He snapped his fingers again and in another flash of green a whole collection of items appeared at the tables in front of the students. There were square vials of different colored liquids assorted side by side, tied up roots, jars contacting sickening looking animal parts and powders, but the first thing that was noticed was the big, thick brown leather book in the middle of the table that had also appeared in the flash of green.

"Whoa…" Millicent picked up the heavy book.

"Your first assignment is to find the recipe for Raven's Brew," Quan Chi instructed. "There are many ingredients in front of you, but it's up to you to identify the correct ingredients needed to make the potion. You will find the recipe in the potions books given to you.

Another green flash and a large hourglass appeared on Quan Chi's table. "You will have until the sand of the hourglass runs out to brew the potion. Good luck."

The class immediately flew into action and flipped open their books, partially determined to impress Quan Chi by preparing the poison perfectly.

Millicent hastily scanned down the table of contents. "Poisons…poisons…ugh. Where is it?"

Shan Tsuné scoffed and picked up the square vial containing an emerald-colored liquid. "Please. Raven's Brew? I thought this was a warrior academy, not preschool."

Millicent flipped through the pages, eager to locate the recipe. "What's that supposed to mean, Shan Tsuné?"

Shan Tsuné reached over and grabbed the book from Millicent. "This is all so elementary. I can do this with my eyes sewn shut."

Millicent was about to protest until she saw Shan Tsuné get to work. She picked up the small knife and began to cut the stem of the roots professionally. After she put them into the water of the cauldron she removed the cork from the vial with the green liquid and poured half of it into the cauldron. A strange smell emitted from the cauldron that matched the metallic scent that Millicent had smelled upon first entering the classroom. Shan Tsuné then picked up one of the jars containing a red powder. She poured some into her hand and carefully sprinkled it into the cauldron.

Before Millicent could say anything Shan Tsuné's hand shot into the air. "Alright! We're ready for brewing over here!"

Quan Chi, who was observing another pair of students at the back of the classroom, gaped incredulously at Shan Tsuné's back.

"Is that so?" He walked over to their table and stared down into the red-orange liquid. His eyes grew wide. "Well now…it's perfect. My, you both did a fantastic, and fast, job. I am impressed."

Millicent blushed; how awkward it was that she just sat there while Shan Tsuné put together the entire potion like an automated machine.

Shan Tsuné didn't seem to be interested in taking full credit for the poison. "Yes, yes. Now what about the Arnon Root? It wasn't among the ingredients that you gave us."

"Ah, that is your homework assignment, my dear," he replied. "You both will have to go into the forest and hunt for the Arnon Root yourselves."

Shan Tsuné rolled her eyes. "Oh joy. I have to get dirt under my nails."

Millicent smiled. "I know a spot where Arnon Root is found. It'll be no problem for us to find it."

"Whatever you say."

Millicent didn't stop smiling.

She never expected her first friend to be a witch.

* * *

After sorcery class ended Shan Tsuné told Millicent to leave the Arnon Root to her, that Shang Tsung would most likely have some of it in his lab in the fleshpits. Having a witch as a lab partner was proving to be quite convenient. Though she had to admit she felt a little guilty that Shan Tsuné was doing all of the work, but then again she didn't seem to be complaining. Point in fact she was practically taking control of the entire project and doing her own thing. Millicent wasn't going to whine about not having to lift a finger in this project, so instead of telling Shan Tsuné she really wanted to help she merely nodded.

"Let me know it there's anything that I can do to help, okay?" Millicent curtly requested. It made her feel at least a little better to let her partner know that if she needed her she would help.

"Hm…will do." And Shan Tsuné walked off down the hall.

Millicent shrugged and pulled out her list. Next class: tracking in room 216.

Millicent smiled to herself. Ever since she received the acceptance letter to the Outworld Academy she feared that her first day here would be an awkward experience and her demure personality would result in her being the odd girl out, but now she was two classes into the day and things were going smoothly for her.

Feeling merry, she hurried down the hall in search of room 216. She couldn't wait for the day to end so that she could get home to tell her mother and father of her excellent first day.

* * *

Gitaro couldn't focus on Ermac's words for the smallest second in Outworld history; his mind kept floating back to the alluring girl he had sparred with in physical combat.

What was her name?

Millicent.

The Tarkatan girl. She most certainly didn't look it. If it weren't for the blades coming out of her arms he wouldn't have been able to guess that she was one of the Tarkata. Her beauty was what smashed the image she needed in order to be recognized as a Tarkatan.

Oh…and the way she moved in Combat. She was so graceful. And that fierce look on her face.

"_Gitaro," _Ermac's voices hummed in irritation at him. _"Will you please pay attention to us?" _

He grinned. "Sorry, teach."

He had to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Session 4: The Spy**

Gitaro's mind stayed locked onto the mesmerizing image of Millicent's face all through the rest of the day. Gitaro had been around the block and seen a lot of beautiful faces but this Millicent girl, so shy and innocent, intrigued him. He briefly wondered if she even knew that her innocence clashed with her dangerous fighting skills. And now here he sat in last period in Quan Chi's sorcery class, not paying attention to Quan Chi, who had instructed them to search through their books for the ingredients of some poison that they had to brew up. He smelled Millicent's scent at one of the front tables and rushed over to it like a hungry dog running to a bowl of food.

"Uh, hello?!" the girl who was Gitaro's partner for the assignment growled impatiently. "You're supposed to be helping me find this stuff!"

"Huh? Oh!" He turned to the girl, a charming grin on his face. "My apologies, uh...um...Bunny?"

A wrinkled formed on the bridge of her nose and then she growled through gritted teeth, "It's _Sonny."_

"Sonny! Right! Forgive my negligence. My mind just isn't where it should be. You see, I met this absolutely _beautiful _girl in―"

Sonny held up her hand, silencing him and then smiled sweetly. "You see this face?"

Gitaro frowned. "Uh...yes?"

"This is my not-giving-a-rat's-ass face," she sullenly said. "Now get your head out of the freaking clouds and help me with this, bat-boy."

She opened the book and began to flip through the pages, wanting to just get this assignment over with.

Gitaro raised his eyebrows and smiled. This girl Sonny had a bad attitude. Nice.

"Alright then, baby," Gitaro purred. "I'll stop being lazy."

Sonny's eyes turned to angry slits as she looked up from the book. "I. Am. Not. Your. Damn. Baby. Got it?"

He held up his upper arms. "Understood."

Not wanting to anger Sonny any further ― despite the fact that he found it somewhat amusing ― he helped her find the needed ingredients as he was instructed to. Gitaro was grateful that this was the last class of the day; Millicent was floating in and out of his mind throughout all the classes that followed Kobra's physical combat class.

The bell rang. As the class filed out of the room Quan Chi reminded them all that their homework assignment was to find Arnon Root within the forests of Outworld.

Sonny stood up from the table, two books tucked under her arm. Gitaro stood and smiled at her. "We did a pretty decent job, wouldn't you say, Sonny?"

"Whatever."

She left the room without saying another word.

"Fiesty," Gitaro whispered, and then left the classroom.

* * *

If there was anything that Sonny hated more in the world it was cocky men. That freak Gitaro was a prime example. But, oh well, it's not like she was here to get a boyfriend. Sonny leaned against a row of lockers, waiting for all of the students to file out of the corridor. After about fifteen minutes she looked around to see the corridor was finally empty. She walked around a corner and held the communicator on her wrist to her mouth.

"Jax. Come in, Jax," she whispered.

"_Jax here. What's the situation?" _the voice of Jackson Briggs replied.

"I've enrolled myself into the school just as instructed," she solemnly stated. "They're teaching the kids of Outworld subjects like fighting, assassination, sorcery — stuff like that. It's basically just a school where younger residents of Outworld learn things required for warriors to know."

"_I see," _Jax replied. _"It's just as your mother reported."_

"Yes..."

It was only three months ago that Sonya had stumbled upon the Outworld Academy while in hot pursuit of Kano, her longtime nemesis. Her obsession with bringing Kano to his knees and to justice was what forced her to use the dimension-travel medallion, given to all Earthrealm warriors by Raiden, to chase after Kano. She never did catch him but she learned of the academy and went to Raiden right away.

Raiden, wanting to know what this academy was about, inside and out, had instructed Sonny to act as a spy within the school, just to know if rather or not this school was going to be part of some great scheme to overthrow Earthrealm and all of the other realms. Despite Sonya's objection to sending her daughter into the lion's den, Sonny agreed to be the spy and signed herself into the Outworld Academy, posing as an Outworld resident.

Being a spy in this place was surprisingly easier than she thought that it would be. All she had to do was pose as a student and not get too much suspicion aimed at her. As long as she kept her cool and collected whatever information that Raiden and the rest of Earthrealm's forces needed, everything would cool.

She wanted to prove that she could handle any task given by Raiden to not only her mother but the rest of the Earthrealm Protection Force, a.k.a, the E.P.F. The E.P.F was founded by her mother Sonya, Jax, and Raiden. Since the day Liu Kang, formerly an Earthrealm hero, became corrupt with power after he became a god and nearly destroyed Earthrealm many E.P.F headquarters were built all over North America. Only the best fighters and most crafty of geniuses were let into the E.P.F; they're very picky-choosey with who they allow in.

The only members that Sonny knew of were the members at the main headquarters in Detroit: Kurtis Stryker, Johnny Cage, Jax, her mother, Raiden, Kung Lao, and her best friend and son of Jax, Jay. Plus the many other soldiers who were let into the E.P.F.

"_You can tell me further information after you've come back to headquarters," _Jax said.

"Okay, over and out."

Sonny turned around, ready to get to the exit, and collided with a girl. They both let out cries of surprise as they toppled onto the floor.

"Oh, gosh!" the girl exclaimed, reaching for Sonny's fallen books. "I...am so sorry!"

Sonny was about to yell at the girl until she saw the truly remorseful look on her face. She sighed and helped the girl picked up her two books.

"It's okay," Sonny tonelessly replied as the girl handed her the other book. "No harm done."

The girl smiled weakly. "I wasn't watching where I was going. You're not hurt are you?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Take it easy, princess. I just fell on the floor; you didn't pull out a wooden club and try to beat me to death."

The girl's face flushed with red as she realized that she was probably overreacting. "I-I'm sorry."

Sonny put her hands on her hips. "You can stop apologizing, girl. It's not necessary."

Millicnet was about to open her lips to apologize for apologizing, but then clamped her mouth shut and gave a timid nod.

Sonny could tell this girl was probably what she would have considered a pushover. From the way her hands were clasped together in front of her and her gaze was lowered to the floor Sonny could read the contents of this girl's personality through her body language.

"What's your name?" Sonny gently asked.

She looked up from the floor and into Sonny's eyes. "Millicent."

"Well, Millicent, try to remove noose from around your waist, okay?" Sonny advised.

Millicent blinked. "What?"

"Stop being so shy and uptight," Sonny replied. "No one likes a pushover. Okay?"

Millicent stared helplessly at Sonny's back as she turned and walked away.

_Who was that girl? _Millicent thought as she walked down the hall.


End file.
